The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronically implemented vehicle safety and traffic measures.
Since the turn of the 20th century, vehicles have been a popular form of transportation for humans. However, with the increased popularity of the vehicles, there has been an increase in vehicle related traffic accidents. Therefore, there is an increased demand for more vehicle traffic safety to protect pedestrians, vehicle drivers and vehicle occupants.